Colours
by TheDestinyWitch
Summary: It didn't matter that the Chinese would probably send his shiki to haunt him for what he was about to do using his office but then again, Boss-man needed to be taught a lesson, a colourful one if you asked him... and there was no man better for the job than Yasuhara Osamu.
1. Hidden Secrets - Discovered

" **Colours"**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Ghost Hunt. I definitely wish I did but then it be really lame, not at all brilliant like it is today :D

* * *

And now, at last he would get the opportunity to make Naru's life a living hell!

Osamu Yasuhara smirked at his devilish thoughts…

When he entered the empty building of the SPR office on a dull Tuesday morning, he was greeted cheerfully by the brunette assistant.

"Hey Yasu!" She dashed out of the kitchenette holding a tea bag, her expression sheepish. "Thanks for coming on such short notice."

"No problem, Boss. So where's Boss-man?" Feigning curiosity was a talent he had acquired since the age of seven while adults swarmed around him, making jokes and telling him about their expertise on life.

Thank God those days were finally past him.

"In his _office_ as usual." Mai replied and he noticed the tiredness in her expression. "I swear one of these days I'm going to start poisoning his tea. _Slowly."_

Yasu grinned. Well, he wanted to help with such an auspicious endeavour.

"But I don't understand why he called _me._ " He knew perfectly well why they had called him over here but he wanted to see Mai sweat as she told him the news; already he was planning a hundred ways to give Boss-man an aneurysm.

"Uh…" She scratched her hair nervously. "You know Lin was injured in that Takahashi case, he went to had that wound in his arm checked and the doctors insisted that he stay for a few days so they can ensure that it doesn't fester."

Yasu remembered that case; the violent spirit had attacked first Mai (as per routine) and then had caught the stoic Chinese unawares; his arm had been damaged in the process and even when he had ignored the team's insistence on going to have it checked, Ayako had finally pushed him out of the door, her purse positioned in a fatal assaulting position.

He was evilness personified because he put on his most innocent and questioning expression on his face.

 _Hehehe._

"Well…" Mai stretched the word. " _You_ have to be Lin's replacement. Until he returns."

Just when the brunette vanished inside the kitchenette to finish Boss's beloved tea, the door to the demon's lair opened and the narcissist himself poked his head out.

"Yasu." He nodded in acknowledgement, leaning in the doorway. "You can take over Lin's office, convert your desk to that space. As far as I know, you'll be using that space for four days or so. I want a complete report on the Takahashi case along with a detailed summary of the next case while you're at it. Now."

And with that heartfelt greeting, the demon boss retired back to his enclosed den.

Yasu resisted the urge to rub his hands.

The Boss would soon be improving his manners towards his team, if he had any say in the matter.

Lin's office was as stoic as he was himself, white-painted walls, a single oak bookshelf with a wooden chest of drawers next to it and a laptop resting on the expensive glass tables. Files were assorted alphabetically, pens and stationery were put in a single black holder.

Ah! The place needed colour!

In about half an hour, he had moved his desk inside the room, put his files in the proper drawers and made the space more friendly. Now all that remained was to sort through that locked drawer for the folder on the next case.

Mindlessly he pulled open the door and was reaching inside to pull out the transparent file when he noticed a collection of colour coded letters.

His eyebrows drawn together, he looked at them.

 _They were from Madoka…_

For a moment, he stared at them unseeingly before he picked the last one out and began to read; as his grey eyes scanned the letter his eyebrows arched with each sentence. Unknowingly, Madoka had just given him fodder to use against her _dear_ boy.

Yasu put the letter down as he steepled his fingers in thought before reaching over to pick up his cell phone.

He scrolled through the numbers until he reached the contact he wanted to call.

 _Masako._

She picked up on the first ring.

He cackled internally.

"Oh Ma-sa-ko!" Never mind the fact that he almost sang her name out in the creepiest tone possible; the plan that raged in his mind would make anyone feel wicked. "Did you know what Boss-man did in the summer of his fourteenth year?"

* * *

 **A/N:** So hey everyone! This is my first Fanfiction EVER and I know it is a bit of on the amateur side but review, 'k? Put down your suggestions or any constructive criticism that may help!

 **Thanks!**

-TheDestinyWitch


	2. Team Meeting

_**Colours**_

 _ **Chapter 2  
**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GH *sniffs*, or Mai would've died in the end, not Naru *cracks in an irrepressible evil laughter*…**

* * *

 _Kazuya had just four more days to live…_

 _And on the fifth day folks would attend his funeral where he would convey a speech._

Yasuhara Osamu looked at paper and read it once more before neatly folding it and placing it in one of the drawers of his desk…

He glanced at the clock.

Man, the time just flew away...

He viewed his replication in the mirror fixing his tie and observing his reflection for some time.

 _The bell rang…_

He rushed to the gate and opened it.

There he saw an azure eyed girl in an orange and yellow skirt with small flowers at the end of the skirt.

"Hey Masako!"

"Hello Yasu." To him it sounded more like a demise sentence.

"Please, come in." He motioned her to come in.

"Thank you."

Something made him grin at her.

Yasu led her to the lounge and gestured her to sit.

The room contained a wooden table in the center with a gorgeous golden table cloth. There was a couch with a colour matching with the table cloth. On the front was a huge shelf which had cabinets each comprehending books, novels and DVDs…

The room had also this warm aura in it which he really adored.

"Will you take tea or perhaps drink coffee?" He asked her formally.

"Tea please."

He went straight in the kitchen leaving her alone. He placed the kettle on the stove and while the water boiled he decorated the plate, positioned he cupcakes and cookies.

When the tea got ready he took the serving dish and went outside.

He served her tea but in his mind thousands of thoughts erupted at once.

 _Today Kazuya's fate would be decided…_

He cracked into a wicked laughter internally.

"Ma-sa-ko I have something for you to see!"

"And what may that be?"

He handed her those letters and she gave him a quizzical look.

She read them slowly as if to grasp the information in it.

Hehehe.

" _So…"_

"What are we going to ensure first?" She asked him placing her hand on her mouth.

"Actually I think dyeing his clothes first would be better for the start."

"But Yasu don't you think that switching his suits to Monk's band costumes will be even better?" She placed the teacup down and looked at him with a slight evil smile.

 _She can be such a trickster…_

"That's for Day 3." His spectacles shone and he smiled grimly.

"Day 3?" She enquired.

"Yeah! Day 1 for mixing dye in his shampoo; Day 2 painting the walls of his office and Day 3 for switching his wardrobe!" He told her in a creepy voice.

"And how exactly will you manage to do _all_ that?" She was not convinced.

 _Man…_

"Well, all I have to do is go to his house at night and dye his suits…" He folded his arms after he adjusted his spectacles.

"You will sneak in his house?" Her tone didn't express anything.

"Yes, I _will sneak in his house."_ He responded in an amusing manner.

"But Kazuya will surely order new suits for himself." She argued with him further.

 _Man, persuading her was hard nevertheless persuading was still his forte._

"Masako we'll do it on Sunday and no one will prepare him suits early in the morning and besides I'm his personal assistant now with Lin in the hospital, he can't do anything." He finished.

"So you don't know, do you?" She questioned with a slight smirk as if she knew something and he didn't.

"Know what?"

"Lin managed to persuade the doctors to discharge him on Monday and he will return the following day as Kazuya's assistant." She took a cupcake and took a small sophisticated bite.

 _Man, this is gonna be a long week…_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks for the reviews they were nice, at least now I understand why my elder sis always squealed like the chimpanzee whenever she had long reviews. By the way, I forgot to thank her for editing the last chapter for me (the spellings and grammar although there weren't many mistakes :p) anyways thanks a lot for the reviews. Please, please review and let me know about this chapter too XD.**_

 _ **Have a cookie!**_


	3. Replications

_**Chapter 3**_

 **Disclaimer:** _I do NOT own Ghost Hunt._

* * *

 _"I look in the mirror_

 _And I try to see myself"_

 _ **Mirror/Ellie Goulding**_

* * *

 _For the first time in his entire life span this was the the first time Oliver Davis was dumbstruck, not by the beauty of his replication but by the colour of his hair..._

* * *

Mai Taniyama was utterly shocked when she looked at the circular quartz clock. _Mr-So-Puntual_ had not yet reached the office.

 _Hmm..._

She mused herself by humming a melody while preparing tea for her narcissistic boss. She opened the small cabinet and found that there were no tea leaves left. She quickly turned the stove off and hurried out to get some from the nearest shop. However, regretted it as soon as left the kitchenette. Naru was standing in the doorway.

 _Oh-My-God..._

* * *

 _The plan had worked as he had excepted._

The meticulous bespectacled assistant (for the time being), Osamu Yasuhara smirked at the scene before his eyes.

 _Chaos...Disaster...Pandemonium..._

Just as he had imagined _._

Monk was laughing so that he fell from the couch, Ayako gaped and _dropped_ her _purse._ John kept blinking rapidly and resisted in giving in to the urge to laugh.

Lin... well, he was sure that he would have sighed in hospital bed.

Whereas, Mai, he almost pitied her. That poor being fell at the first sight...

 _Literally, she fell on the floor._

Nevertheless, for us it was just a part of the plan but Madoka made sure to relate unimaginable stories about Boss-man and his identical twin Eugene. Those were more hilarious and crazier than the dyed colour of Boss-man's hair.

Getting Madoka proved to be more beneficial than he had expected. However, Madoka was laughing her head off, pretending not to know about it. Moreover, Masako sat elegantly masking her expression with that kimono of her's. And as for him, his spectacles glistened brightly, smirking remembering the day when the three of them went to Naru's apartment...

* * *

There was a cold breeze blowing that day and those three were standing outside Naru's residence with a chill in the atmosphere. Madoka knocked at the door. At first, there was no answer but then the door opened with a slight click. A dark haired boy stood there and raised his eyebrow when he saw them there, unwelcome by him.

"What are you all doing here? Don't you have any work to do except hanging around lazily? Yasu where's the detailed file on the hunted mansion of Akashi-san?" He inquired but this type of reaction was expected from him and they all were well prepared for it.

" Here it is Boss-man and by the way wh-" Yasu hadn't even completed his sentence when Naru vanished into his apartment.

"Tch...Tch...Tch." Masako uttered giving him a God-knows-what look as her facial expression was hidden by her kimono. He was beginning to get annoyed about it.

 _Boss-man will lament this. I will make him perish..._

They followed him inside and got settled on the couches.

"Naru, Madoka was worried about you so we thought we could come to see you..." Masako said trying to start a conversation but failed as he only replied a 'Hmm'.

" Naru where's the bathroom?" He asked feigning a sheepish smile. He didn't answered but simply led him there and went back without a word. He seemed exhausted but he didn't gave him another thought.

"Phew!" He exclaimed and started searching the glass cabinet for his shampoo. He almost dropped it when when he found it but caught it before it fell, sighing after it happened.

He felt like Indiana Jones on a mission but that would be exaggeration. He dumped some of the shampoo from the bottle and quickly refilled it with the brown hair dye which was hidden in the pocket of his coat. His work was done there so he washed his hands, dried them and placed the bottle in the same position he had found it.

All evidence destroyed...

He went back and Masako was saying something along the lines '...and what about her? Do you know how she had felt-" so maybe be they were talking about him and Mai.

 _Nice subject..._

"Do think about what I said Oliver." She said quickly declaring their leaving.

* * *

He was just wondering about that day when suddenly the door of Boss-man's lair opened and there stood an angry looking Naru. He seemed really infuriated. Everyone beamed paralyzed in their positions at once even Madoka.

 _And in that moment all hell broke loose..._

* * *

 **A/N: Thanx for all your reviews especially those who made me aware of the mistakes I did. I'll make sure to be careful next time.  
**

 **Plz review and have a cookie!**

 **TheDestinyWitch**


	4. Demons and Knights

_**Chapter 4**_

 **Disclaimer:** _I do NOT own Ghost Hunt._

* * *

" _As mean as a wolf, as sharp as a tooth_

 _As deep as as a bite, as dark as the night..."_

 _ **Lenka/Everything at once.**_

* * *

 _It was a close call…_

There are numerous tales in which the dauntless knight comes to save the poor, woeful slaves from the vicious demons but that has nothing to do with what happened yesterday. Osamu Yasuhara smirked at the strange turn of events. They got saved from Naru's chilling words and his gorgon's glare.

Yesterday, the Onmyouji saved the day. Could anyone believe _that_? Neither did anybody from the SPR ever imagine that one day they'd be saved by the Satan's assistant from the Satan himself. It could have been Madoka or anybody else but not Lin, maybe it's just exaggeration. And besides he only did it unintentionally, maybe that's one reason why nobody got an aneurysm.

Never mind, what really happened is not known by anybody but the members of the SPR. When the demon began speak, the door of the office opened and a dark body materialized, namely Lin Koujo. Madoka sensing her only chance jumped at the figure, _God bless that woman,_ hoping that he would wince but he just stared his boss's hair.

"Naru if you wanted to dye your you could have asked for Miss Matsuzaki's advice for the colour but if-" Lin said with a smirk but was interrupted by loud bang of the door of Naru's office which resumed the cheers of the people left behind in the lounge. Lin now turned against them, folded his arms and they had to listen to him for what seemed like centuries but at least they were saved from Naru's wrath. But after all that he was still smiling and said to Yasu in a hushed voice 'Make sure he doesn't get angry like that again and that he never finds those letters…' which left him sighing, Lin knew about them and their prank then. The day was overall fine and they decided to gather again at Yasu's apartment.

* * *

"So what's next?" Madoka asked.

"I suppose painting walls?" Yasu answered with a grin.

"Tomorrow is Sunday, so I suppose we would have to paint the walls ourselves, maybe we can also paste posters on the walls afterwards of baseball players or musicians…" Masako was always the one with the best ideas.

"That'll be fun!" Yasu exclaimed laughing at the thought. His spectacles glistening for some reason.

"Guys, I can't help you anymore, you see me and Lin are going on a vacation so that you both can continue this…" Madoka said with a sheepish expression.

"But I'm sure you'll do perfectly fine without me." She added.

"Don't worry Madoka we'd be alright." Yasu spoke answering for both of them.

"Yes, we'll be fine. You don't need to worry and make sure to enjoy on your holidays." Masako smiled.

'Perfect, now I play matchmaking at both sides at the same time' Madoka smirked at the train of wicked thoughts circling her mind.

"Now we shouldn't delay and put our plans to action." Madoka beamed at her words.

* * *

"Yasu are you sure about this?" Masako inquired.

"Yup!"

They entered the office wall paint in one hand and paint brushes in the other with the posters grabbed in such a way that would certainly make someone laugh…

They entered Naru's office after being 'enthralled' by Yasu's lock picking techniques which clearly sucked and settled up the stools and started applying all the necessary liquids on the the left wall which they decided to start from. They decided to paint yellow on the parallel walls and blue on the other walls as it was an exquisite contrast when the sun shined through the windows. It took them extremely long to paint yellow on the parallel walls.

"Hey Masako…" Yasu said to which Masako turned her head and Yasu gave a shake to the paint brush which was dripping with yellow paint sending huge drops of it on Masako's face and the apron on her kimono. She grimaced.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Yasu wasn't able to finish his sentence as drops of blue paint was all over his face. Masako laughed as Yasu cleaned his spectacles. Her laugh wasn't evil or wicked but full of merriment and joy. She stopped and then picked up the bucket with blue paint smiling and started painting the wall on her right side. For one moment he thought that she was going to throw it all on him and remembered the day in which they went to the restaurant to discuss their next move but ended up discussing something completely irrelevant. Since that she was open to him.

He joined her painting the wall helping her whenever needed. However, little did they know that their 'little' prank on each other would ruin Naru's next case file which on which he spent the whole day working in the office. Naru was really looking forward to this one.

 _They both were dead as soon as Naru found his file dripping with blue and yellow paints, an abstract painting on the front and the rest pages torn apart due to them…_

As soon as they had finished painting the walls and examining their handiwork there was a faint knock on the door.

"Naru I made you some tea, you know you shouldn't overwork yourself, working on Sunday." An all too familiar voice said opening the door.

 _Oh man!_

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah as you would have guessed I've edited this chapter and sorry that you had to read that _crap_. I've made sure there's no mistakes left and sequenced the series of events in the first chapter. A big thanks to PennYnnep for bringing that to my attention.**

 **Please review, any comment or criticism is hugely appreciated.**

 **Have a cookie...**

 **TheDestinyWitch**


	5. Of Deals, Vacations & Retribution

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GH or else somebody would have died a terrible death in the end. Hehehe...**

* * *

" _Holy water cannot help you now_

 _Thousand armies couldn't keep me out_

 _I don't want your money_

 _I don't want your crown_

 _See I've come to burn your kingdom down."_

 _ **Seven Devils/Florence**_

* * *

 _Oh boy! The weather forecast didn't say anything about rain!_

She used her bag as an umbrella above her head pacing through the streets exceptionally fast for a ' _indolent_ ' as herself, that's what Naru would call her and yes, she knew what that meant.

Taniyama Mai huffed as she thought about it. She looked for a place to take refuge till until the rain stopped.

 _Oh God! Why do all the bad things only happen to me!_

She touched the tip of her skirt which was now completely drenched in rain. She spotted the office of SPR and decided to go there instead of her house which was another mile away. Upon entering the first thing Mai did was take off her coat and place it near the heater to dry. She always hated it when it rained, it seemed so sad,so depressing making her feel dizzy...

Mai shivered and hugged herself when suddenly she heard a strange noise coming from her boss's office.

 _Maybe, I'm just hearing it all in my head…_

She laughed nervously and boiled water and tea leaves in the kettle, _silently_ , hearing the heavy pouring of the rain against the metalled roads.

She heard hushed voices from the office.

 _That arrogant narcissist called the day off and is himself_ _ **working**_ _, I know that I'm loud and all but that jerk didn't had to be downright rude about it._

Mai's hand turned into a fist ready to punch something.

 _Wait a minute, it could be our own private world and then I could ask him about his dyed hair…_

She beamed brightly at those thoughts, glad that she had make enough tea for two.

She wondered loudly that how exactly was her narcissistic boss working without his beloved tea, probably, that's why there's so much noise.

She balanced the tray on one hand while knocking the door with the other.

….

….

….

 _Jeez, someone should actually teach this jerk some manners!_

"Naru I made you some tea, you know you shouldn't overwork yourself, working on Sunday." Mai exclaimed twisting the doorknob, pushing the door open with her back.

Instead of the usual narcissist sitting on his desk reviewing papers and files, Yasu and Masako were wearing _aprons_ with _paintbrushes_ in their hands…

Surely, she was fantasizing all of this.

Moreover, the walls were painted yellow and blue with posters of eminent baseball players and singers.

And the perfect medium had painton her pretty _face_.

WHAT!?

This has got to be a dream. Wake up Mai, hurry up..

* * *

 _Oh man!_

The bespectacled assistant never expected someone to turn up at the office on Sunday, save Naru or Lin (Madoka said she'd make sure that that doesn't happen). They didn't even have time to react to the situation. But someone should've taken a picture of Mai. Poor thing dropped the tray, backed away from the door with hands in the air.

Osamu Yasuhara had yet to decide whether that reaction was due to the fact that Masako had paint on her nose (which he didn't point out intentionally) or that it was them who did everything what already had been done (in Madoka's mind at least).

 _Man, we should be glad that it's Mai not Ayako or Monk there. Someone should tell the brunette that Naru going to be angry, two sets of tea broken in two days, way to go Mai, you've set a record._

Masako looked at Yasu who had already started to towards the startled brunette.

* * *

Explaining to Mai was a piece of cake, unexpected or not. She took it all really easily as if she expected it already. Only a fool would believe that Naru might indulge himself in activities other than his work.

"So Mai, think you can keep this little secret of ours?" Yasu questioned with a wink.

"Y...yeah, um... I think so." Yasu smirked at the brunette thinking of ways

to include Mai in those pranks.

"Hey Yasu, what if Naru finds out that you two are behind this? Won't he be angry?"

"Aww... Worried about me, Mai-chan?" He replied with his usual charm.

"Ugh...Yasu can you-" Mai was interrupted by ever-the-odious medium.

"Oliver is smart Mai, unlike some people, he'll definitely find out it's us. Certainly, you don't think he's an idiot do you?" Masako sneered at her, hiding her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono with eyes turned to slits. Mai scoffed at this, the atmosphere tensed. Both ladies were glaring each other like dangerous...cats... when no other word seemed appropriate enough to Yasu.

He cracked up internally at their quibble. A fine scheme circling the boy's head.

* * *

"Madoka Mori! What have you done to my son?" Luella exclaimed at the phone, clearly horrified by the photographs sent by her long time friend. She heard giggling on the phone.

"He looks fabulous, doesn't he?" Madoka asked with a high pitch squeal.

"Madoka, I'm warning you! I know my son well enough to know that he would never paint the walls of his office in any color other than white. Dyeing his own hair is way out of the question!"Both friends were squealing and shouting completely oblivious to the glares their husbands were giving them.

"Hehe...Okay! Remember when I told you about that boy Yasu who's an excellent researcher?"

"Yeah..."

"Well he and Masako are playing pranks of sorts on him..."

"Oh! Really!? How? What are they gonna do next?"Luella gleamed at the evil thoughts swarming her mind.

"Well from what I remember they're gonna give me a new look!"Madoka squealed.

"Huh! And how would they accomplish that? No one can make Noll do that!"

"They would figure a way out. Believe me, that Yasu kid can do almost everything!"

"Almost..."

"Wanna bet? Five grand if they do it."Madoka exclaimed, not that they wanted the money, it was just an incentive. They always used to bet on things related to the twins, mostly Luella won but things were gonna change now.

Vacation here I come!

"Deal."

* * *

Oliver **did** not observe the brightly colored walls of his office.

Nor did he contemplate on the various posters on the walls.

 _No…_

What he was scrutinizing was his obsidian notebook. One day, he left left his notebook one day and it was dripping with paint. All of it, all of the pages,all of the cases. Wasted. All of it. And he had to send the reports to BSPR tomorrow…

Osamu Yasuhara had to remunerate for this loss and he had until tomorrow morning.

Naru left for Yasu's temporary office devising plans to take his vengeance.

They had their go on him, now it was his turn.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this is a little lame but I thought it would be fun if I added Naru into the prank war. Please tell me what you think? Would it be any good? Please Review.**

 **Have a cookie XD**

 **TheDestinyWitch**


End file.
